


Help Me I'm Buried Alive

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bravos, Family, Gen, House Stark, Lady Sansa - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Princes & Princesses, Princess Arya, Princess Sansa, Revenge, Sisters, Whispers, Winterfell, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya hears the stories about her sister, and decides to come home only to discover that the reality is worse then the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me I'm Buried Alive

**Author's Note:**

> With the sheer amount of crap Sansa's gone through, this could happen.

Arya’s heard the stories, even so far as Bravos.

_“They call her the Red Queen, the Red Wolf,”_ they whisper.

 

The first time Arya heard the name, she didn’t think much of it.

 

_“They say she tore the Boltons apart, ripping them open with her bare hands. They say she screams in the night for those lost to her. Over and over the broken halls of Winterfell echo with their names: Eddard, Catelyn, Robb, Bran, Rickon… and the one forever lost… Arya.”_

Arya freezes when she hears it. She knows instantly they speak of her sister.

 

_“They say she’s mad, that her bastard brother rules in her name.”_

She doesn’t know what to believe the more she hears. The Sansa they speak of is not the same spoiled girl Arya remembers.

 

_“They say she doesn’t remember her own name half the time.”_

Arya runs to her bed and cries for what her sister must have gone through. She has to go home, to her sister, her family.

 

_“She’s a ghost they say, never there in mind. I hear she wanders the halls at night in nothing but her night shift.”_

Arya sails North, fighting praying her sister will be even a fragment of the girl she remembers. She may no longer believe in gods, but if there is a hope they can make her sister whole again...

 

_“She laughs in the darkness and screams through the night.”_

 

She is recognized by an old friend and he escorts her to Winterfell. She prays the stories are wrong when she makes it to the gates.

 

_“She’s not even a girl anymore, just the broken pieces of a monster.”_

Jon embraces her with warm and strong arms and while she's elated to see him, but she’s desperate to see Sansa. She doesn’t miss the look in everyone’s eyes when she asks where she is.

 

_“It’s a scream that never ends.”_

Arya feels her heart swell when she looks through the small window into the sewing room. She sees Sansa’s red hair gleaming in the firelight as she stitches a blanket.

 

_“The Red Queen can never know peace. They say the voices of the lions echo in her head.”_

“Sansa…” Arya whispers.

 

_“She screams their names, like a never ending list… Eddard… Catelyn… Bran… Rickon… Robb… and Arya.”_

Sansa looks up at her and Arya wants to cry from happiness.

 

_“She hunted each and every last Frey, even her Aunt Roslin Tully.”_

Sansa’s eyes are wrong. They are glassy and unseeing. Arya’s heart falls when Sansa begins to laugh.

 

_“They say she howls like a wolf.”_

Tears pour from Sansa’s eyes as she laughs.

 

_“They say she speaks in riddles…”_

“Sing a song little bird, live another day, sing a song little bird, see your father’s head today. Sing a song little bird, your brother’s head they cut, sing a song little bird, keep your little mouth shut.”

 

_“The Lannisters broke her a long time ago.”_

Arya weeps for her sister.


End file.
